wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dreaming of Fireflies
Note ---- Original work for the Flash Fiction Contest. =0 - Chu Dreaming of Fireflies The dragonet pranced around in the bushes and shaded areas of the, now, very dark rainforest with a wide smile. His vibrant blue eyes scanned the area as he emitted the sound of a quiet chirp, a sound of happiness when it comes from himself. The NightWing then fluttered his translucent, slightly shredded wings. The gentle blue glow radiating off of himself gave him some light as he suddenly dug his talons into the trunk of a tree, attempting to climb upwards. Doing so, he then fell back down to the rich soil of the rainforest. “'Lich!'” A childish, masculine voice called out. A second NightWing emerged from a bush, one without a stunning glow. One who had sparkling golden scales underneath his wings. His vibrant pink eyes stared into the eyes of his friend. As a NightWing, his scales were otherwise hidden from view. The silver talons of his friend, however did shimmer beautifully among the glow of Lich’s scales. The dragonet of blue eyes examined his friend. “What are you doing?” His friend asked, almost scared, or in an annoyed tone. Lich could never tell the difference. Lich croaked out happily, “Trying to dance with the fireflies!” His tail swayed side to side gently. The glow of his scales seemed to flicker a bit brighter. Shortly after that had occurred, the young NightWing’s friend had opened his mouth to say something, shutting it near instantly as he watched a bug fly by. A bug with a brightened portion of its behind. A firefly, actually. The glowing dragonet watched attentively as the firefly continued to fly by. Another one flying towards the first. Lich’s eyes seemed to flicker as he stood patiently and watched. Lich then sniffled lightly, tears beginning to prick the corners of his eyes. The hot tears began running down his cheeks as he watched the fireflies dance around him on this Summer night. This was it. The one thing that should, or would, keep him happy for the rest of his life. The young NightWing giggled and cried happily as he’s finally found something that’s finally created a pure feeling of happiness for him. It’s been a long while since that emotion had been triggered so much. ---- ---- The very thin dragon of night and electricity backed into one of the variety of the trees in the rainforest. His talons raked at the ground beneath him, electrical currents rushing towards him as his the poor dragon was losing his senses. He felt like he was being attacked. He wasn’t. This, however, was due to his impaired vision. It was already fading. The dragon was but eleven years old. Still pretty young and still learning to control his powers, Lich opened his jaw and let out a spark of lightning. He hissed lightly as the electricity scraped against his upper jaw. Burning him a bit before he saw the slight shape and electric blue color of the breath he let out. The lightning hit directly into the nearby river. What a relief. Lich’s breath indeed spiked up to a heavier tread, but a flicker of golden light flew across his vision again. His body soothed, his glowing becoming gentle now, as it was now duller than that of the former blinding blue. The cursed NightWing carefully lay himself down among the dew covered grass of the twilight of a Summer day. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he followed the sight of the firefly's light, his eyesight becoming clouded with black. Soon falling asleep, the NightWing snored gently. The fireflies surrounding him as his glow was almost, in a way, out. It’s been a long while since that emotion had been triggered so much. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)